


I Miss you, My Eye!

by Maians_ph



Category: Dear Missy, 棋魂 | Hikaru no Go (Live Action TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maians_ph/pseuds/Maians_ph
Summary: A year has passed but Shi Guang is still hurting from Chu Ying's disappearance.So, he goes in a bar to drink and got quite a shock when he saw a very familiar face .
Relationships: Chu Ying & Shi Guang (Hikaru no Go)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Miss you, My Eye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! my fellow Hikaru No Go fans.  
> I've been obsessing over HNG for weeks now. And AO3 fed my obsession to the extent that I got inspired to write fics of my own. I love all the characters, but if I had to pick a favorite, it would have to be Shi Guang.  
> Admittedly I just watched Dear Missy only because of Hu Xian Xu. The short scene he had was very dramatic and touching, especially to those of us who loved HNG Live Action so dearly. And this is my take on the longer version of the story.  
> It's my first ever fanfic and English is not my first language. So, please do bear with me.  
> I hope you guys will like it.

Since Shi Guang returned from Korea, bringing home China’s much needed win in the Hokuto Cup, _(thanks to his and Yu Liang’s amazing teamwork)_. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride well up inside him, every time someone comes up to him to congratulate him. Especially if it comes from people who he’s never met before. So this is how it feels to be famous? _(At least in World of Go, that is.)_

As promised, he’d rejoin the Fangyuan Investment Go Club Team once he gets a rank higher. Their Team Captain, Xu Hou was even kind enough to let him be the 2nd player now. And according to Xu Hou himself, if it weren’t for the fact that he is the Teams Captain, he would’ve given that spot to Shi Guang. But he’s not ready to give up that seat just yet.

Shi Guang has played a lot of matches since then. It wasn’t always an easy win for him too. But he feels he’s improved a lot. And with his help, their team is finally getting the recognition they deserve.

Things are going quite well for him now. But every once in a while he still goes to his Grandpa’s attic and stands by the window looking outside, just so he could feel the wind and talk to Chu Ying like he’s right there somewhere listening to him. Just as he did back then when he played with Yu Liang on Chu Ying’s Go Board. Although the Go Board is now with him, in his apartment and is well taken care of, (He had asked his Grandpa to give it to him as his prize for winning the Hokuto Cup) his Grandpa was more than happy to give it to him as a reward and even offered to give him more. And would you believe he actually turned down his Grandpa’s offer? Saying, **_“This Go Board is enough Yeye.”_ **Proving Shi Guang really has matured.

He woke up with a start. He’s back home with his Mom, spent the night there, and slept in his childhood bedroom. Because he didn’t feel like he wanted to spend this day today in his apartment all alone, since Hong He has plans to meet up with Can Can, so they could celebrate the Dragon Boat Festival together.

He was very reluctant to get out of his bed. He rolls to his right to look at the time on his alarm clock. It’s only 6:30am, pretty early for him considering he must’ve dozed off at around 2’ in the morning already. His gaze trailed off towards the fan sitting on his bedside table. A lump suddenly formed in his throat and his eyes welled up with tears. **_“Happy Birthday, Chu Ying.”_** He whispered ever so softly, as fresh tears rolled down his face and onto his pillow, which will probably end up really wet by the time he’s done dwelling on the past. He originally planned to relive this day and think of nothing but only his happy memories with Chu Ying. But it’s already proving to be easier said than done.

After a good 30 minutes of contemplating what he should be doing other than crying his eyes out in his room the whole day. He mustered up the courage to go outside and visit the places which were dear to him and Chu Ying.

As soon as he arrived at the park, he quickly saw the see-saw that became a silent witness to his and Chu Ying’s unconventional relationship. He played there for a while. Imagining Chu Ying was sitting at the opposite end while he motions the see-saw up and down. He spent more than half of his day revisiting all the places Chu Ying and him had gone to.

While he was on his way home, he passed by a fancy cake shop. And remembered the cake he made his mother buy for him on that same day last year. He ordered one, custom-made to look like the exact same cake he once shared with Chu Ying. He then picked out four number candles, **1, 5, 0** , and **9**.

He arrived at home at around 4:00pm. He called out for his mother. **_“Ma? Ma?”_** No answer.

_Mama’s still at the Hospital. Great! I don’t want her to see me doing this anyway._

Shi Guang began working with the cake, arranging the candles that make up the numbers 1,509 in one line, indicating Chu Ying’s supposed age as of date. Lighting them up, as he started singing Happy Birthday in the most depressing tone instead.

 _ **“Happy Birthday, Chu Ying….”** _He finished singing. He closed his eyes to make a wish, as if it was his own birthday!

_Chu Ying, since the day you left me, all I could ever wish for was to have the chance to see you again._

He then opened his eyes and blew all the candles at once…

Evening came and Shi Guang is exhausted both physically and emotionally. But he suddenly remembered something he had bought earlier from a street vendor. He fished it out of his jackets pocket and took out a single reddish-brown colored seed. He had it engraved with the character **眼** which simply means **Eye** _(it earned him a weird look from the_ _vendor, but whatever)_.

He planted the seed in a small pot. And he promised to it, **_“From now on, you’ll share your birthday with the God of Go. I’ll water you every day until you grow big. I’ll always take good care of you and I won’t let you die like the last one I planted.”_**

The next morning, he woke up with a heavier heart, feeling even worse than he was yesterday. Today was the anniversary of Chu Ying’s disappearance, and even though a year has already passed, he could still remember very clearly that gut-wrenching feeling he’d felt after he realized that Chu Ying is gone and will never come back. Despite all of his desperate attempts to get him back by his side.

There he was again in his Grandpa's Attic, standing there remembering how Chu Ying suddenly appeared in his life, how he stayed beside him in all his ups and downs, how he introduced him to the game that would later on play a fundamental role to his very existence, the game that introduced him to so many great people whom he has now established some perpetual relationships with. Sometimes he couldn’t help but think what his life would’ve been like today, if he never found Chu Ying’s Go Board that day.

He’s probably still figuring out at the very last minute, what he’d be taking up in College. His Mother might even push him into getting into the medical field since she’s a Nurse herself. The thought made him shudder, as he wasn’t always the brightest kid academic-wise. Or, he may even consider not going to college at all and find a job right away. Just like his friend He Jia Jia. Guess he did have a lot to thank Chu Ying for.

As his thoughts continue to run through memories of Chu Ying and what could have been…

 ** _“Chu Ying, are you proud of the things I’ve accomplished? I told you! I’d be fine even without you by my side, didn’t I? But I’m still allowed to miss you every now and then, aren’t I? I keep wondering what my life would be like this past year if you were still by my side. While I got on board the plane going to Korea, I kept imagining how excited you would have been to be on an airplane. How your face would light up with excitement seeing how different the streets of Korea are from China, for the first time. How proud you would have looked at me and Yu Liang holding the Hokuto Cup on-stage.”_** His eyes suddenly burned hot as fresh tears came trickling down his cheeks while thinking of everything Chu Ying had missed since he left.

He wants to move on from the loss of his Mentor, his best friend, his father-figure and his eye, so bad. But even after a year, the memories are still so fresh like it happened just yesterday. He’s kept all of these feelings to himself for a year. The only two people he’s ever told about it was Lazy Master and Mr. Cao. The latter didn’t even believe his story, while the other one refused to acknowledge the fact of Chu Ying’s existence to other people. So until now, what he went through for mourning Chu Ying’s loss in a span of 6 months was still a mystery to his family and friends. He so wanted to scream it to the world. But he knows that without hard evidence and with no one who’ll back him up. Nobody would ever believe his story.

Later that afternoon, after finally having the energy to leave his Grandfather’s attic, he decides to drown his sorrows by drinking lots and lots of beer. The more he could drink, the better.

So he gets inside the first Bar he sees. Upon entering, he loudly exclaims to the bartender that he’d like to have some beer. To his surprise someone shouted back at him and accused him of being underage. The man even had the audacity to ask for his ID, he forgot how lonely he felt at the time and just got annoyed right then and there. The guy walked towards him and showed him a police badge however. So he takes his ID out to show that he is of-age. As he looked up at the guy, he quickly forgot his annoyance, ‘cause the guy looks so much like his High School Buddy and fellow Go Club Member, **Gu Yu!**

_Wait, since when did Gu Yu become a Police Officer? And I thought he liked Jiang Xue Ming? So who’s this girl with him?_

The officer didn’t show any signs of knowing him at the very least though. So he shakes the thought off his head.

And then the Bartender came and he got quite a shock once more.

_Lazy Master! No way! How could a monk just get out of the temple and become a bartender, unless he has a twin brother?_

Feeling like a fool, he tries to shake all those crazy thoughts away.

_I haven’t even started drinking yet, but why do I feel like I’m already drunk?_

It’s still a bit too early to be drinking, so naturally the bar would be empty. Other than the Police Officer and his Girlfriend and the two bartenders, he thought he could just drink his beer in peace here.

But these four strangers suddenly seemed so interested in him.

_Why can’t they just go do their own business and leave me alone? Do I really look like someone who’s been badly beaten up, like a lost puppy wandering the streets aimlessly, that these people actually felt the need to comfort me, even if they don’t know me?_

Shi Guang could feel the sincerity in their voices when they asked what his problem was though.

So he simply told them, **_“My best friend disappeared.”_**

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he could barely hear what the guys were saying to him. He did hear one of them saying somewhere along the lines of,

**_“Did you try finding him?”_ **

He answered in a way that the words coming out of his mouth didn’t feel like they were from his. He fought so hard to keep his composure. He didn’t know this people, it wouldn’t be right if he suddenly cries in front of them.

After a few bottles of beer and a few reluctant exchange of words _(at least on his part)_ , the officer along with his Girlfriend finally left the bar. _Finally!_

Nonetheless he still thanked the bartender as he drank from another bottle of beer, when the door of the bar flung open and his reflexes acted on their own and turned towards it.

He couldn’t believe his eyes!

_Am I too drunk?_

His gaze focused on the guy that just came in. He knows deep inside that it’s far too impossible that it’s him. But he misses him way too much.

Too late, he’s body acted so much faster than his brain did. He suddenly stood up from his bar stool and came to the guy straight up! Finally his brain caught up and he found himself saying.

 ** _“Why are you here?”_** he quickly blurted out.

The poor guy in question, who’d just started with his beer, looked at him with complete shock written all over his face.

 _ **“You are?”**_ the guy asked back.

And Shi Guang almost couldn’t believe what he just heard. He fought so hard to keep himself from crying because, it’s been a while since the last time he heard that voice. It took a lot of effort to keep himself from going straight towards the guy to give him a really tight hug.

So before he falls deep down the hole of embarrassment, he catches himself and says, _**“I took you for someone else”.**_

He then starts to walk back towards his stool. But curiosity got the best of him and he turned to face the guy once more.

 ** _“What do you like to do on your free time?”_** Shi Guang asked too excitedly, with a nervous smile on his face.

 _ **“I enjoy playing the guitar.”**_ He answered casually, confusion still evidently showing on his face.

 ** _“Well your hands aren’t only good for playing the guitar, but a Go player too.”_ **Shi Guang proudly remarked. And he slowly turned his back from the guy and walked away.

When he heard him say, **_“Do we know each other?”_ **

Shi Guang turned towards the guy one last time, without saying another word and just smiles at him. He then holds up his hand and gestures goodbye as he walks away outside. But as he reached the doorway, he stopped and took one last peak at the face of the guy who’s the very reason for everything his feeling right now.

He was being very careful so no one would notice him eavesdropping. He couldn’t hear much of what they were saying, but it was obviously about him. And surprisingly Chu Ying’s Doppleganger or Reincarnation _(maybe)_ , picks up his bottle cap, _Go Stone-style_ and places it back onto the counter top like he was playing a game. This time, Shi Guang really couldn’t hold it in anymore. He quickly cupped his hands in his mouth in an attempt to stifle a sob. Still, tears rolled down his cheeks non-stop. Remembering what the bartender had told him earlier,

**_“I think you will meet each other again one day.”_ **

Indeed they have.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd get Shi Guang and Hong He living back together in their shared apartment, since it's been a year already. So, maybe Hong He's father is now doing so much better. And of course he and Can Can  
> are still going strong with their relationship.  
> The Dear Missy crossover got the timeline messed up,which I'm sure most of you have noticed as well. I didn't know if I should fix it or just go with it. In the end I just went with it so it'll go smoothly with the story.  
> And a 4 min. scene is way too short so I had to write this down just to get my nerves to calm down..


End file.
